Brothers and Sisters
This is one of those stories that uses lyrics from songs as dialog. I used "Brothers and Sisters" by Coldplay, their first ever single. Characters are from the RP LakeClan.--Shaf Girl 00:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Rainkit and Tundrakit wrestled ferousiously as their mother, Thornpath, slept. As this was her first litter, Thornpath was not very experienced and got tired easily, forgetting to watch her kits and taking naps. There weren't any other queens in the nursery to notice this nightime scruffle over the best piece of moss to sleep on. There was one cat, however, that had chosen that moment to pass by the nursery on his way to the dirtplace. He was Littlecloud, the kits' father. Hearing the snarling, he tiptoed into the nursery just in time to see Tundrakit nick Rainkit's ear with her teeth. A trickle of blood ran down the tomkit's face as he leapt back up at his sister. In one swift motion, Littlecloud used his tail to whack the two kits to opposite sides of the nursery. For a moment, both were too winded to get up, but then they charged back at each other. Littlecloud stepped in between them, bringing the kits to a stop as they looked up at their father. He sighed. "Brothers and sisters, unite. It's the time of your lives." But Rainpaw was too eager to fight to listen. He tried striking Tundrakit, only to have Littlecloud's paw shove him back. "It's the time of your lives," Littlecloud repeated in a soothing voice. "Break down, break down." The kits finally seemed to listen, staring up at their father curiously. "Gotta spread love around," he told them. "Gotta spread it all around." Littlecloud looked towards his mate, still lying comfortably in her own nest. She was a heavy sleeper, after all. He knew she, nor any other cat in LakeClan, would approve of the idea forming in his mind, but he felt like he needed to share something with his kits. With the two of them scrambling behind, he made his way out of the camp entrance and through the woods. As they traveled, and the kits began to shiver from the cold and the fear of being outside the nursery, Littlecloud whispered, "Brothers and sisters, feel fine. It's the time of your lives, it's the time of your lives." The sound of wings flapping reached them as an owl took off into the sky. Tundrakit whimpered. Littlecloud gently covered her mouth with his tail. "No sound, no sound." He moved his tail to Rainkit's chest, to his heart. "Like this feeling you've found, like this feeling you've found." The kits were confused. A feeling that made no sound? Weren't you supposed to express your emotions, like when you fought when you were angry? As they continued walking through the trees, they remembered what their father had said earlier in the nursery, about spreading love around. Both of them gasped at the same time as they realized what Littlecloud meant. But he hissed at them, "But just stay down, because some sounds you'll feel." They realized they had just reached the edge of the trees, and they were looking into a clearing with an enormous ditch in the middle. Moving around it were cats, but not Clan cats. They were the cats in the stories their mother told them about--rogues, villains, the reason why it was unsafe for even the experienced warriors to go outside of camp. "So stay around," murmured Littlecloud. "And some sounds you'll feel." And then the kits did feel a sound, a sound that caused their fur to bristle. The sound came from the mouth of the leader of the rogues, Skull, a cat with fur that was matted in some places and shaved in others. He was complaining about a mouse his servants had brought him, how it wasn't plump enough. "And it's me they're looking for," sighed Littlecloud. "And it's me, I will never survive." He knew this wasn't entirely true. The rogues were planning to destroy all of the Clan cats, though they really were only looking for one, and it wasn't Littlecloud. And, in the battle that was to come, there would be a slight chance he would survive. But if he did, he would most likely be forced to join the rogues. He didn't have the optimism that Thornpath did, that the Clan cats would win. Rainkit stepped forward, towards his father. "But we'll be around some more." Littlecloud stared at his son, tears welling up in his eyes. The kits looked back, eager for their father to tell them more. The warrior took a deep breath, then took off back through the forest, his kits following close behind. "Brothers and sisters, unite," the kits recited. "It's the time of your lives," squeaked Tundrakit. "It's the time of your lives," mewed her brother. "Break down..." "Break down!" "Gotta spread love around." "Gotta spread it all around." "But just stay down." "And some sounds you'll feel." "So stay around." "And some sounds you'll feel!" "And it's me they're looking for," Littlecloud joined in. "And it's me, I will never survive." "But we'll be around some more!" meowed Tundrakit as they reached camp. In a few moments, Rainkit and Tundrakit were snuggled beside their mother, not caring if they had the best moss or not. Littlecloud watched them sleep. Perhaps they thought this was all a game; most kits would think so. But it got a lot of weight off of his chest to show them what he did that night. As he left the nursery, he whispered, not only to his kits, but to his whole Clan, "Brothers and sisters, unite. It's the time of your lives, it's the time of your lives." Category:Songfic